Apne
by DivaNims
Summary: Specially on birthday of my love... Warning: O.C based read on your own risk


**A/N: This O.S was to be posted yesterday but I am a bit late ..this is specially on my jaan's birthday :D**

* * *

 **His day started with her voice...and also today it was her, his pretty lovely wife...who had draped a sari and when he stood in the corridor..she hugged him from the back..he smiled**

 _ **Sajan ghar aana tha  
Sajan ghar aaye hain**_

 **He was walking downstairs but she followed him**

 _ **Sajan ghar aana tha  
Sajan ghar aaye hain**_

 _ **Piya mann bhaana tha  
Piya Mann bhaaye hain**_

 **His eyes fell on their family picture and his smile disappeared ...But she again came up to and hugged him**

 _ **Har Khushi hai ab tumhari  
Mujhe dedo gham**_

 _ **Jaan-e-mann, Jaan-e-mann  
Jaan-e-mann,Jaan-e-mann**_

 **He again looked up to his wife who was giving him aarti...he smiled...**

 _ **Sajan ghar aana tha  
Sajan ghar aaye tum**_

 _ **Piya man bhaana tha  
Piya man bhaaye tum**_

 **but then he noticed tears in her eyes as she remembered something...he smiled and wiped her tears**

 _ **Har khushi hai ab tumhari  
Mujhe dedo gham**_

 **and he hugged her**

 _ **Jaan-e-man, Jaan-e-man**_

 _ **Jaan-e-mann Jaan-e man**_

 **after a while he took his briefcase ..but his wife stopped him**

"Kabir..kahan jaa rahe hain aap"...Dekho Aap kahin nahi jaaoge ye kya baat hui aaj aapka janamdin hai aur aap jaa rahe ho...hume kitna kuchh karna hai..."

Kabir:Manaogi kiske saath?Ghar aake hum log dinner karne chalenge na Nimisha...

Nimisha:Achha jee..hum kya koi bhi nahi hain

Kabir: Maine aisa kab kaha?

Nimisha: lekin aap keh toh wahi rahe na Kabir...Kabir...koi nahi toh kya hua hum toh hain naa aapke paas...

 **Kabir came up to her and cupped her face**

Kabir: Tum mera kitna khayal rakhti ho Nimisha...

Nimisha: Bas keejiye jee bachhe bade ho gaye hain...

Kabir: Bacche hain bhi toh nahi yahan...

Nimisha: Toh!..kuchh toh sharam keejiye..beti byaah di hai aapne

Kabir: Toh ye kis kitaab mein likha hai..ki beti ki shadi ke baad beti ki maa se nazrein hat jayengi...pyaar kam ho jayega...

 **He cupped her face and kissed on her forehead**

Nimisha: Aap bhi na kasam...se..

 **She blushed and got into the kitchen...Kabir followed her...**

Kabir: Ye kya kar rahi ho ?

Nimisha; Dark chocolate cake bana rahe hain...aap bahot shauk se khaate hain na...isliye...

Kabir: Uski zarurat nahi hai..main jaanta hun ki muh meetha kaise karna hai...(and he moved closer to her)...

 **But then a voice of some utensil falling down was heard...and they looked around...and found another lady standing over there**

"Wo, Wo hum...Billi bhaga rahe they isiliye..."

Nimisha: Arey Chhoti...tum..tum kab aayin..Sachin kahan hai

"Ye toh bahar hain...hall mein...humne socha ki sirf jeejhi hain isliye hum andar aa gaye..."

Kabir : Nahi Areej..tum dono jethani-devrani baatein karo main aata hun...

 **and he left the kitchen**

Areej: Kya baat hai jeejhi, aaj bhi Jethji aap pe fida hain

Nimisha: Hum maarenge tumhe chhoti...chalo achha hua tum log aa gaye..inka man na thoda halka ho jaayega...kal se...Navya ko bahot yaad kar rahein hain...

Areej: Toh Aap usey bula kyun nahi leti jeejhi

Nimisha: Aise kaise bula lein...ab vo humse zyada un logon ki hai...humein usey lene jaana padega

Areej: Haan toh le aayiye usey

Nimisha: Chhoti...aise hum nahi lene jaa sakte usey...Uske sasural waale kya sochenge...kal phere pade aur aaj lene aa gayi...tum itna mat socho..tum tab samjhogi..jab Vani ko vida karogi...

* * *

 **IN THE HALL**

 **Sachin was waiting for Kabir to come..Kabir came up with some papers**

Kabir: Achha hua tum aa gaye...maine ye papers nikaal liye hain...tum bhi inpe sign kar do aur Shefali bhi kar de toh...

Sachin: Main yahan hissedari maangne nahi aaya hun bhaisahab

Kabir was confused

Sachin: Main jaanta hun, pichhle 3 mahine mein maine aapko property ko leke bahot pareshan kiya hai..bahot kuchh kaha bhi...lekin parivaar ki ehmiyat ka ehsaas tab hua jab aapse door rahe..is ghar se door rahe...Vani ki muskaan chali gayi..Aru ki aankhein humesha nam rehne lagi...tab samajh aaya..ki jeevan ki asli daulat kya hai...is baar hum samaan leke aaye hain bhaisahab

Kabir: Arey ye toh bahot achhi baat hai...der aaye durust aaye

 **And they hugged each other...Nimisha and Areej also came out of the kitchen...**

Areej: Lo..dekha jijhi..yahan toh bharat milaap ho raha hai...humse kehne lage ki Areej dulhan(Sachin used to call her like that)...wahan chalke kisi se koi baat mat karna...naa hi main karunga..naa hi tum karna..arey ye bhi koi baat hui...bhaisahab ka janamdin hai...aur koi party nahi...arey...itni kanjoosi kis kaam ki...aur yahan bhai ke gale lagte hi...gussa gul

Sachin: Haan ..aur waise bhi Apno ke gale lagke..gussa gayab hi ho jata hai...hai na bhaisahab...

Kabir smiled..

"Bilkul galat...ye kya baat hui bhala..bina party liye toh main aapko nahi chhodungi Bhaisahab..."

 **They heard this voice from the door**

Nimisha: Shefali Didi..

 **Shefali came up to Kabir and immediately hugged him**

Kabir: Kya hua sab thik hai na...

Shefali: Aap thik hain na bhaiyya..aapki tabiyat

Kabir: Main thik hun Shefii...kyun kya hua

Shefali: Hey bhagwaan aisa kabhi mat hone dena...Bahot bura sapna dekha...ek pal ko laga ki sabko kho dungi tab jaake ehsaas hua ki main kitni galat thi..jo apno se hi chhoti si baat pe rooth gayi thi

Kabir: Shefi..(wiped her tears)...

 **Shefali stepped to Areej and Nimisha...she hugged both of them...**

Shefali: Kaisi ho aap dono

Areej: Shefali didi...achha hua aap aa gayi...pure 5 saal baad aap ghar aayi hain

Shefali: Haan aur bhaiyya ek minute...

 **She took out something from her purse**

Shefali: Kabir bhaiyya laiye haath aage keejiye...(and she tied a sacred thread on his hand)...ye aapke liye...aur(and also tied it to Sachin)...ye raksha kavach hai aap dono ke liye saat din tak haath se mat utaariyega...kehte hain bhoot pisaach peechey lag jayenge

Sachin: Ye toh pehli baar dekha hai bhaiyya ki bhootni khud rakhsa sutra baandh rahi hai

Shefali: Bhaiiya...dekhiye na bhabhi..

Areej: Didi...aapke bhaiyya aur aap chaahe kitne hi bade kyun na ho jao...aap rahogi toh unke liye chhoti hi naa

Shefali smiled and hugged both of them

Nimisha: Shubh aur mera Divu(Divit) kahan hai?Shubh toh chhota sa tha jab mila tha aur Divu ekdam god mein tha 3 saal ka

Shefali: Kahan hain dono aur ye kahan reh gaye

"Motu tu ab maami se hi puchh lena tujhe mandir ki seedhiyon se hi laaye they"

Shefali: Shubh...fir shuru ho gaya tu...kyun chidhata hai chhote bhai ko...

Dushyant: Kaise shaitaan paida kiye hain tumne yaar...kab tak sambhalun in dono ka jhagda

Shefali: Achha jee, medal le aate hain toh 'bete kisike hain' aur shaitani karein toh tumhare beton ne aisa kar dia

"Mumma dekho na bhaiyya bol rahe hain..Mama...Mami mujhse pyaar nahi karte isiliye itne saalon se milne nahi aaye...sirf unse pyaar karte hain isiliye unhe bachpan mein dekh liya tha..."

Kabir: Toh aap humse milne aa jaate Divit

Divit: Aap mere mamaji hain...

Kabir: Haan

Sachin: Aur Main bhi

 **Meanwhile Shubh touched their feet...He was about to touch Areej's feet when**

Areej: Dekho bhayi Shubh mere pair mat chuo...after all main tumse bas 5-6 saal hi toh badi hun..

 **and everyone laughed at it**

Shubh: Maami aap bhi na...and he touched her feet...

Divit: Koi mujhe pyaar nahi karta

Nimisha: Aishe kaishe nahi karte...mera Divu toh mera sabse laadla hai (she pulled his cheeks)

"Aur main taiji"

Kabir: Tum meri laadli ho Vani...

Vani came up to him and hugged him

Vani: Happy Birthday Tauji...

Kabir: Thank you my sweet little princess...

Vani: Tauji..ye dekhiye...main aapke liye kya laayi hun...

and she gave a goggle to him and made him wear it...

Kabir: Vani ye sab kya hai..dekho mujhpe ye sab suit nahi karta kya kar rahi ho tum...

Vani: Arey it will look cool...see..kitne cool lag rahe ho tum..

Kabir: Vani ye sab cool wool ye sab mujhpe bilkul suit nahi karta

Vani: Please tauji lagaiye na

Nimisha: Laga leejiye na...kitne pyaar se de rahi hai

Vani: Haan tauji..

Nimisha: Vani apne naam ki tarah humesha padhayi mein mat khoyi raha karo...kabhi humse bhi milne aaya karo

Vani: Sorry Taiji ab aa gayi hun naa...

"Ye achha hai..sab aa gaye hain..aur kisine mujhe bulana zaroori nahi samjha"

Nimisha: Navu...beta...

 **Kabir's eyes filled in tears when he saw his daughter and her husband Varun at the door...Navya ran up to him and hugged him...she was in tears...**

Kabir: Navu bachhe...

 **But Navya was still in tears..she couldn't control herself...Nimisha also saw and her eyes also filled with tears**

Kabir: Navu beta teri parso shaadi hui hai aur tu...

Navya: Maa..Papa...aap nahi chahte they ki main yahan aaun

Nimisha: Aisi baat nahi hai beta wo...

Navya; Beta wo kya...Kya shaadi ke baad main parayi ho gayi...

Kabir: Aisi baat nahi hai bachhe

Navya: Toh phir...aap mujhse milne kyun nahi aaye...aur maa bhi mujhe ghar nahi aane dena chahti thi

Nimisha: Chupp pagal !...aisi kaunsi Maa chahti hai bhala

Navya: Toh phir jab maine aaj subah phone kiya...Papa naha rahe they maine puchha ki main ghar aa jaun..toh aapne mana kyun kiya

Kabir: Tumne meri beti ko ghar aane se mana kiya

Nimisha: Aisi baat nahi hai Kabir...main toh khud chahti thi ki ye ghar aaye...lekin abhi nahi...abhi-abhi iski shaadi hui hai...aise mein ye sasural chhodke

"Maa ye sab purani baatein hain...aur aapne toh aise mujhe bhi paraya kar diya...par maine nahi kiya...main isey yahan leke aaya...ye toh aane hi nahi wali thi "

Nimisha: Varun main...

Kabir: Bas Nimisha...agli baar agar meri bacchi ko tumne mana kiya na..toh main tumse kabhi baat nahi karunga

Navya: Khabardaar Papa..meri maa ko daanta na toh main aapse kabhi baat nahi karungi...

 **and she hugged Nimisha...**

Kabir: Achha baba sorry...Nahi daantte aapki mumma ko...aur meri ye majaal jo main inhe daant sakun

 **Navya again hugged Kabir...Kabir wiped her tears**

Kabir: Bas...nahi rote..hmm

Navya: Papa ek minute main abhi aayi...

 **and she walked outside**

Nimisha: Aapne Navya ko yahan laake bahot achha kiya Varun

Varun: Sasu mom ek din ke liye nahi hum yahan pure hafte ke liye rehne aaye hain...

Sachin: Ye toh aur bhi achhi baat hai...hamari Navu...hamare saath aur din rahegi...

Kabir: Nimisha tumne cake banne rakh diya tha kya?

Sachin: Haan khushboo aa rahi hai

Nimisha: Nahi...maine toh banana shuru bhi nahi kia tha..

 **Meanwhile Navya came up..**

Navya: Kyunki cake maa ne nahi...maine banaya hai...

 **and she got a cake to them**

Navya: Papa aapka favorite dark chocolate...

Areej: Chalo chalo sab log table par aao...bhaisahab cake kaatenge

Kabir; Main...ye sab...dekho tum log..bachhon tum log ye cake kaat lo...mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai...

Navya: Main apne haathon se cake banake laayi hun papa aap nahi kaatoge?

Kabir: Beta main kha lunga...lekin cake tum chaaron milke kaato...please

Vani: Okay...

 **Four of them sing the birthday song for him and also cut the cake...Navya made him eat a piece from it...Everyone looked happy...Nimisha smiled..but she seemed to be lost**

Kabir: Kahan khoyi hui ho...dekho sab kitne khush hain

Nimisha: Kaash mera Darshu bhi yahan hota

Kabir: Ek phone toh aaj tak kia nahi hai tumhare laadle ne...pata nahi wahan rehke kitna waqt barbaad kar raha hoga...aur paise bhi...waise bhi kamana usey thodi hai..kamana toh mujhe hai mera kaam hai kamana

Nimisha:Dekho ji aap mere darshu ke baare mein kuchh mat kahiye...bechara ek toh akele toh rehta hai P.G mein...

Kabir: Haan bechara...aisa bechara jo apni hi behen ki shadi mein ek ghante ke liye aaya aur chala gaya

Nimisha: Exam tha uska...

Kabir: Exam...bahot zyada padh likh raha hai na vo vahan...

 **and he left the place...**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING  
**

 **Everyone was having dinner together...**

Varun: Isey kehte hain sasuraal mein seva karwana ..chalo achha hai...isi bahane roz achha achha khaane ko milega

Nimisha: Varun...tumhara jab man kare yahan aa sakte ho..

Navya: Achha toh abse na sirf Varun hi yahan aayega

Nimisha: Navu...naam nahi lete beta...ab ye tumhara sirf dost nahi hai pati bhi hai

Varun: Aur pati parmeshwar hota hai haina sasu mom

Nimisha: Bilkul

Varun: Toh patni ji...seva keejiye apne parmeshwar ki

Navya: Aap ghar chaliye parmeshwar ji...sab batati hun..achhe se seva karungi

Sachin: Shefi...Dushyant kahan reh gaye? Khana nahi khana unhe

Shefali: pata nahi keh rahe they ki kuchh urgent kaam hai...aur chale gaye

 **Meanwhile the doorbell was heard..Nimisha was about to open the door but...**

Kabir: Tum ruko main dekhta hun

 **He opened the door and saw Dushyant at the door...**

Kabir: Arey Dushyant aaiye aapka hi naam le rahe they abhi...

Dushyant: Bhaisahab...sirf main nahi...(he moved aside)

 **Kabir was surprised to see his son at the door**

Kabir: Achha toh ye bhi hain yahan

Dushyant: Dekhiye bhaisahab gussa mat keejiye...aaram se andar chalke baat keejiye...

 **They got inside...**

Dushyant: Bolo Darsh

Darsh: Papa wo

Kabir: Kya? Papa...Mr Singhania se achanak Papa

Dushyant; Usey bolne deejiye bhaisahab

Kabir: Khair bataiye Ab kya kiya hai aapne..bata hi deejiye

Darsh: Papa...apke diye 2 lac rupaye maine be..bet..betting mein gawan diye

Kabir: Kya...?...(Nimisha got up and came there) Dekha...dekha Nimisha..tumhare laad pyaar ne itna bigaad ke rakh diya hai tumhare bete ko...juwa khelna sikh gaya hai ye...man toh karta hai ki kheechke ek...(he was about to slap him)

Dushyant: Bhaisahab please ruk jaaiye abhi dar ki wajah se aatmahatya karne wala tha ye...

Nimisha: Hey bhagwaan Darshu..tu thik toh hai na..tujhe kuchh hua toh nahi na?

Dushyant: Wo toh achha hai bhabhi isey maine dekh liya warna railpatri pe kood padte janab

Kabir: Phir toh kuchh keh hi nahi sakte...warna kuchh kaha toh chhat se kood padenge janaaab

Darsh hugged Kabir he was in tears

Darsh: Nahi Papa main aisa nahi karunga...Aaap daatiye maariye par main aisa nahi karunga...I am sorry Papa..Main ab aapki saari baat maanunga...main phir kabhi betting nahi karunga...koi galat kaam nahi karunga...I am sorry papa...please mujhe maaf kar deejiye..

Kabir: Darshu...(he also hugged him)...bas bete...tumhe apni galati ka ehsaas hua yahi mere liye kaafi hai..lekin ye suicide wali harkat phir mat karna bete...dekho...tumhari maa ki kya haalat ho gayi hai sirf ye baat sunke

Darsh: Maa se zyada aapko dukh hoga na Papa

Kabir: hmm..

Darsh wiped his tears and looked at Nimisha

Darsh: Maa

Nimisha: Jaa main tujhse baat nahi karti...ek bhi baar tune mere baare mein nahi socha haan

Darsh: I am sorry maa..(and he hugged her)

Navya: Bas motu...meri maa ko aur mat rula aur papa ne nahi mara lekin main maarungi..kyunki tu meri shaadi mein ruka hi nahi

Darsh: Sorry Didu...maaf kar do apne chhote se bhai ko

Navya smiled

Navya: Aaja, aa baith..tera favorite bana hai aaja..

Sachin: Chalo bhayi...ant bhala toh sab bhala ...sab ko samajh aa hi gaya... ** _Apne toh apne hote hain_**


End file.
